Hard to Handle
by THEcrypticdragon
Summary: Everyone's favorite animated band is lost in the desert till they find a group of orphans.Then they are MORE lost then they were before..What is poor Noodle to do? 2DN,MOC,ROC,DelOC
1. Chapter 1

Hard to Handle  


By: TheCrypticDragon

Summary: Everyone's favorite animated band is lost in the desert until they find a group of orphans….After the song is done, they STILL have to find their way to their next gig, and the boys are having more arguments every day. What is poor Noodle to do? 2-D/Noodle, Murdoc/OC, Russell/OC

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own the Gorillaz, and I NEVER will.

_NOTES:_ Noodle is 15, 2-D is 18, Russell is 23, and Murdoc is 29. I screwed the ages up a bit, so the 2-D/N is less pedophilic. Slight AU hints, and minor OOC-ness. My 1st Gorillaz fic  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  


_**Day I: The Song That's Never Sung  
**_

Loud swearing was ensuing from a camouflage-colored jeep, which was taking sharp curves because the driver wasn't paying any mind to the desert, seeing as he was arguing with a Satanist.

"Just admit it, we're bloody **lost**, Russell!" Murdoc yelled at the robust black man.

"We are **NOT** lost! We are just taking a detour…," the percussionist answered back.

"What the hell ever. We are **LOST**!"

"We are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"**_QUIET!_**"

All went silent as the two men turned around and stared at a young fifteen-year-old Japanese girl with short purple hair.

"Damn," Murdoc answered, "you can yell."

"Wha's goin' on?" a 18-year-old with blue hair came out. "Wha's wit all de yellin'?"

The only female in the vehicle blushed lightly as she turned to 2-D.

"Gomen-nasi, 2D-kun! It's just that these two over here were having a yelling war and **I** won," Noodle answered.

"It's awright, love. Just don't do it again, awright?"

"Hai, 2D-kun…Is that a group of little kids I see out there?" she pointed out the window to a little patch of heads moving up and down excitedly.

"You're right, love. Russell, go over there without runnin' over 'em, awright?" the slightly-less-pill-dependent vocalist riposted.

"Alright. Hold on," the rotund man replied, turning the Geep and going in the direction of the children.

"YAY! They're here, they're here!"

* * *

A/N: I know it's short, PLEASE bear with me...I had this idea after watching the 'Dirty Harry' video, and I'm not all that familiar with the Geep. Sorry for any OOC-ness. Will you tell me anything I messed up in your reviews WITHOUT flaming me? Thanks a million! 

-TheCrypticDragon


	2. To Sing Again

**Notes**: Last chapter, I misspelled the drummer's name. Please ignore the last 'l' in his name when you read it Day I, and give me time to correct it. Your patience –and your reviews- are always much appreciated…I can't wait to get 20 reviews! Thank you for your R&R-ing, and enjoy this chapter! WHO IS Del?

**_Chapter Dedication:_** This chapter is dedicated to _acid-dragon_, my first reviewer! Thank you, _acid-dragon_, and keep on keeping on!

Gorillaz © Jamie Hewlett/Gorillaz Partnership.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  


**_Day II: To Sing Again  
_**

When the Geep pulled up to its designated spot (without losing lives, which was a miracle, seeing as the drummer's driving was terrible), 2-D got out and patted each one on the head as greeting. As Noodle was bringing out the keyboard equipment and setting it up, she gave several verbal salutations. Afterwards, she retreated to the Geep as the music started…after about ten seconds, 2-D began, the children, and a lost rapper all singing at different times, with the exception of the first verse began to sing.

"_Uh uh uh... I need a gun to keep myself from harm_

_The poor people are burning in the sun_

_But they ain't got a chance_

_They ain't got a chance_

_I need a gun_

_Cause all I do is dance_

_Cause all I do is dance_

_I need a gun to keep myself from harm_

_The poor people are burning in the sun_

_No, they ain't got a chance_

_They ain't got a chance_

_I need a gun_

_Cause all I do is dance_

_Cause all I do is dance_

_In my backpack_

_I got my act right_

_In case you act quite difficult_

_And yo is so weakin'_

_With anger and discontent_

_Some are seeking and searching like me, moi_

_I'm a peace-loving decoy_

_Ready for retaliation_

_I change the whole occasion to a pine box six-under_

_Impulsive don't ask wild wonder_

_Orders given to me is:_

_strike and I'm thunder with lightning fast reflexes on constant alert_

_from the constant hurt that seems limitless with no dropping pressure_

_Seems like everybody's out to test ya_

_'til they see your brake_

_They can't conceal the hate_

_That consumes you_

_I'm the reason why you flipped your soosa_

_Chill with your old lady at the tilt_

_I got a 90 days digit_

_And I'm filled with guilt_

_From things that I've seen_

_Your water's from a bottle_

_mine's from a canteen_

_At night I hear the shots_

_Ring so I'm a light sleeper_

_The cost of life,_

_it seems to get cheaper_

_out in the desert_

_with my street sweeper_

_The war is over_

_So said the speaker with the flight suit on_

_Maybe to him I'm just a pawn_

_So he can advance_

_Remember when I used to dance_

_Man, all I want to do is dance_

_(Dance!)_

_(Dance!)_

_(Dance!)_

_I need a gun to keep myself from harm…"  
_

Then the music stopped and silence hit everyone present like ten tons of bricks. Noodle stepped into the desert, dismantled the equipment, and put it in the Geep. She then asked no one in particular if they knew the directions to the mansion the Gorillaz were to play in.

All present shook their heads, 2-D going back to the vehicle as he did so. The little children stood there as the band or rather, **Murdoc's** band loaded the Geep and left.

Noodle was staring out the window, the sand dunes passing her by. She was thinking of the upcoming gig and the money she could put toward her mother's surgery.

"Noodle, love?" the vocalist's voice rang through her mind. "You awright?"

The guitarist's purple bangs covered her dark eyes as she answered with a weak 'hai'. Noodle's voice was weak because as she looked out at one dune, she could have sworn she saw the figure of her drunken father.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...  


**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued

A/N: R&R! WHO IS Del? I'll ask again: WHO IS Del?

_**  
**_


End file.
